User talk:Nikolai Banks
This is my talk page, feel free to leave a message, spam and you will feel Cobra Commander's wrath >:) I don't get this wiki. What are you supposed to do? -''FunlovingOmega(Archangel)'' Niko can you PLEASE send a link to one of your chatzys so you, me and Red can all chat??? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 00:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes I would! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 14:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Niko! IDK how much I'll be on today, since my computer won't let me on wiki chat D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Niko I'm on wiki chat Vilaya Don't tread on me! 10:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Reply. How about ours? We should probably tell the others to use ours okay? BTW are you excited today?http://images.wikia.com/redwallwars/images/7/78/Badger_Lord_Rose_Thorn_Fully_Equipped.jpg Hey Niko are you on yet? I'm waiting on our chat okay? I really want to talk to you.http://images.wikia.com/redwallwars/images/7/78/Badger_Lord_Rose_Thorn_Fully_Equipped.jpg Heyo ol' lad! Care for an RPG on Chat here, eh wot? By th' Bally way, 'tis Barty in th' cleverly established guise of...Syre Draek 19:12, October 19, 2011 (UTC) My iPhone died...-_- And it was around 2 in the morning so I just went to bed. I'm srry if I ticked you guys off Syre Draek 08:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) We'll have to continue our RP on here http://redwallfanoncharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 17:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry man, I was prepping for Halloween party(That I had 2day, btw) I'm free to RP on the Chat now if ya want :) If anyone else is on speeqe or wotever, take your pick and bring 'em along, chappy Syre Draek 21:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) URGENT!!!! READ THIS NOW!!!!! Niko, you probably know but I've just found out Red could be leaving. I'm super depressed. Dear god, help me Niko!!!!!!! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sorry, Niko, I meant to do that and I forgot. I'm used to deleting messages on another site I'm part of when it gets full, and I haven't archived in a while because of the changes to RW. I'll try my best to remember the next time. -Scotty (sig's messed up at the moment, but I'm trying to fix it) Here's Melinda's Bio!!! hope you like it!! Melinda was born in a small little cabin which belonged to her family, she grew up around Mossflower, at the age of 12, Melinda's father died of a disease, she was seriously saddened by this but she got the inspiration to become a healer out of this so no beast that she cared for would ever die of disease or wound,she left her home at the age of 14 with the intention of becoming a healer and carrying for those she loved. Melinda traveled around Mossflower helping those that were needed healing and care until she arrived in Redwall abbey, she was accepted thanks to her healing skills and kind nature, there she met one of her good friends Niko banks were she helped him care of his children, especially Vince who was the only fox in the abbey. After spending time and studying the healing arts in Redwall abbey, Melinda said goodbye to her friends and traveled once more for an entire season alone on mossflower, she nearly perished from not being experienced enough to survive solely on her own, she was rescued by a family of squirrels that took care of her and thought her everything they knew of healing and of surviving. Melinda having learned new ways of healing and of the forest traveled once more and joined a community in mossflower, their she helped the beasts that were constantly attacked by vermin, she learned how to fight and became an even better healer than before. Once the community was out of harm she traveled again, this time she was 17 and joined a group of traveling performers, thanks to her beauty and dancing skill she became a great performer and dancer. Melinda reached her 18 year when one day she was about to be attacked by a group of vermin, she was saved by a wolf named Redmight, after traveling together for a few months, they confessed their love to each other and married, together they built an inn and lived in the lands of Melinda's family were Red and Melinda created a family of their own. Sorry for the delay Hi Niko! Sorry I took so long in responding! My Christmas was very fun; my grandparents flew in from literally the other side of the country so seeing them was nice. I was also part of two Christmas musicals at my church, one (children's choir) as a director and one (main choir) as a second soprano. How was your Christmas? '--Scotty Bluefleck | O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 15:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) While I am glad that you stood up for the rest of us on RWW, you could have handled by reporting it to an admin earlier instead of letting it continue to the point that you lost your temper with her. I'm afraid I'll have to ban you for a day or so from the chat, but I want you to realize that I am glad to have met you. -Bluestripe Hey Niko, just got to the hotel, meet me on chat? Cornflowerofredwall (talk) 03:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Niko, I'm on chat now! Cornflowerofredwall (talk) 22:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the warm welcome! I should hope to contribute regularly to this wiki. If you have any idea how to make a good signature, could you tell me? [[User:Lord Highcliffe|'Eulaliaaa!!' Freedom will never die!]] (talk) 18:21, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Niko, did you change every color on this site to black? When I came in to edit something I couldn't see the links to anything and everything was blacked out. I went under and changed a few colors to make it visible - I hope this was OK. God Bless, Scotty Niko, how long will it be before we can un-black the site? And if you want to keep it that way, could you at least go and change the "Links" color back to blue or yellow so you can actually read and edit stuff? Thanks! -Scotty Thanks! -Scotty Hey Niko i found out how to add pages to my category. Burglebuber (talk) 18:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Burglebuber Badges I have started my own wiki, "The Wind in the Willows Wiki", and i want to add badges for other peeps to earn if they join. You added badges to your wiki, pls tell me how.Burglebuber (talk) 17:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Burglebuber